1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing systems, and in particular, to data processing systems that appropriately monitor a plurality of visitors who enter into and exit from an event hall or the like, while increasing workability.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Security is becoming more important these days, in particular, monitoring when someone enters into a house or a company.
A house entering-exiting monitoring system has been proposed. For example, an electric lock is employed and is controlled to operate in accordance with an ID code or an ID card of a visitor who enters in a room, as discussed in Examined Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-32109.
Further, various access control methods have been proposed as security systems. For example, in one method a plurality of access control levels are set such that an ID card or a secret identification code is requested, a lock or a free pass is given, and an anticrime sensor is set. One of the access control methods is then selected in accordance with a time zone to timely achieve security while increasing usability, as discussed in Examined Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-3130.
However, it is a primary objective in the above-mentioned background arts to prevent a suspicious person or the like from entering into a room, but such background arts do not control nor count a number of visitors who enter into and exit from an indoor or outdoor assembly hall, such as an event hall, a show floor, etc. Thus, a technology of appropriately controlling and counting such a number is still demanded.
Specifically, although the number of visitors attending events and shows has recently increased, visitors entering and exiting an event hall are typically controlled by requesting that the visitors sign-in on a sheet prepared on a reception desk. However, such a control causes a jam of visitors at the reception desk, and a total number of entrances or departures cannot be quickly determined. Further, when such counting is made to control the event and the show, names or the like filled in on the sheet are either transcribed on a counting sheet or input to a computer or the like, which results in poor workability.
Further, the importance of security has recently increased for a computer room or floor, as well as an office equipment room or floor. Furthermore, it is increasingly demanded to readily grasp an activity of a person only by processing data of an ID card upon its usage. Furthermore, central and local governments are increasingly issuing IC cards as a social infrastructure to identify persons and storing their data.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to address and resolve the above-noted and other problems and provide a new visitor monitoring system. The above and other objects are achieved according to a non-limiting embodiment of the present invention by providing a novel visitor monitoring system including: a reading device that reads personal data of a visitor from an identification medium; a terminal device that converts the personal data into digital data; and a remote database that pre-stores precise digital personal data. The read and converted personal data is corrected and equalized with that previously stored in the database. The corrected personal data is stored in a new database, and can be displayed on a display.
In another non-limiting embodiment, the database is located remotely from the reading device and is connected to the terminal device via a prescribed communications line.
In yet another non-limiting embodiment, a terminal device side database is provided on the terminal device side to temporarily store read and converted personal data. The temporarily stored personal data is automatically or manually compared with that stored in the remote database. Only matching personal data is then stored in the new database.
In yet another non-limiting embodiment, the terminal device side database is connected to the remote database via the communications line, wherein the personal data of the terminal device side database is compared and equalized with that of the remote database at a prescribed interval.
In yet another non-limiting embodiment, personal data is read and stored in the terminal device side database when a connection between the terminal device side database and the remote database is invalid. Further, personal data of the terminal device side database is compared and equalized with that of the remote database when the communications are valid.
In yet another non-limiting embodiment, two or more terminal devices include the terminal device side databases, respectively. The personal data of the respective terminal device side databases are compared and equalized with each other at a prescribed interval. Further, the personal data of the terminal device side database is compared and equalized with that of the remote database at a prescribed interval.
In yet another non-limiting embodiment, the terminal device is serially connected to the reading device on one side and to the remote database via Ethernet on the other side.
In yet another non-limiting embodiment, two or more terminal devices and at least one terminal device side database are connected to a common network. Personal data of the terminal device side database is compared with that of the remote database, and only matching personal data is stored in the new database.
In yet another non-limiting embodiment, a display is arranged on the remote database side and communicates with the terminal device side database to display the personal data stored in the terminal device side database.
In yet another non-limiting embodiment, the terminal device assigns location data, which identifies the reading device or the terminal device, to the personal data.
In yet another non-limiting embodiment, the reading device and the terminal device are arranged in the vicinity of an entrance door of a room requiring permission. A database server transmits a signal formed by superposing a voice signal on an operational signal to the terminal device when receiving personal data from the reading device. The terminal device outputs guidance information based upon the voice signal, and locks and unlocks the entrance door based upon the operational signal.